Fluttershy and Rainbow's little foal
by The One True Evil
Summary: Recently Scootaloo Has Been Acting a bit dangerous in Class So Rainbow dash and Fluttershy decide Why Not Regres her into a foal with the help from Twilight, for a little while


/-/  
/ Chapter 1/ Story: Fluttershy and Rainbow's Little Foal/ by Matt11/-/

Fluttershy and Rainbow's Little Foal It was around the afternoon in Ponyville.  
Fillies were having fun, all accept for Scootaloo. She was sitting in a chair in detention while her adopted parents, Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash, talked to Miss Cheerilee about what she did today.  
She thought it be fun to ride Diamond Tiara like a skateboard.  
How she did it nopony knows, but Scootaloo has recently been a little bit of a trouble maker.  
After several minutes of sitting, Scootaloo let out a yawn. "I'm bored, I guess I'll go hang out with my friends," Scootaloo said, running out of the school building not even bothering to stay there. Deep inside, she did not want to face her parents. The room was quiet, the only thing that could be heard was Fluttershy's crying. She was just so sad that her daughter had been acting so evil lately.

Rainbow, on the other hoof, was just sitting there, hugging her wife trying to make her feel better. She was more annoyed about Scootaloo's behaviour lately than ever.  
"This is the third time this week your daughter has acted up," Cheerilee said walking towards her chock, bored. "Look, I'm not saying you're bad parents, but if I don't see any changes with her I'm going to have to..." Cheerilee took a deep breath. "I'll have to call social services. They'll be able to find somepony capable of handling this kind of filly."

This caused both Rainbow and Fluttershy to gasp.  
"Oh no, please, anything but that!" Fluttershy started begging, "I-I-I don't want to lose my little filly! Please, anything but that!"  
Fluttershy started to cry again causing Rainbow to drop a wing over Fluttershy and brought her wife into a warm loving hug, though she quickly gave the teacher a scowl, which Cheerilee looked away from, slightly ashamed.  
Rainbow bopped her wife on the nose. "Don't worry, Flutters. We won't lose Scootaloo. In fact, I know a pony that'll be able to help us," Rainbow said, reassuring her wife, ultimately calming her down.

Cheerilee just stared at the two of them for a short time before walking over to them.  
"Look, if you can get Scootaloo to behave for a week, then I won't call them. In fact, I'll even allow Scootaloo to take a few weeks off of school so you can reform her. Fluttershy," Cheerilee winked at her.  
The two left the room, waving a goodbye to Cheerilee.  
When they came back to where Scootaloo was supposed to be they were flabbergasted to find an empty seat.  
Rainbow frowned, irritated. "Great, the squirt left. Didn't we tell her to stay? Scootaloo has been acting like a foal lately… well more foalish."

Fluttershy and Rainbow had grown incredibly tired of this routine. Even the Element of Kindness had her limits.  
Fluttershy perked up. "Rainbow, honey? Where was it you said we could go get somepony who can help us?"  
Fluttershy was rather interested in knowing where, or what, Rainbow had planned. She started pawing her hoof in the ground.

"Well, my sweet Fluttershy, first we're going to see Twilight. Maybe she'll have an answer for us," Rainbow said, using her hoof to scratch Fluttershy's back. The two then left off towards the crystal castle.  
When the two arrived, they knocked on the door. They waited patiently for a few seconds before the door opened to reveal a small reptilian dragon.

Spike was standing there holding around twenty books. How he did it, nopony knew.  
Spike groaned. "Oh, it's only you two. Say, uh, does Scootaloo have my money yet? She still owes me like, one hundred bits. She borrowed that money like a month ago."  
This left Fluttershy and Rainbow stunned unable to move.

For once since facing down the cockatrice, Fluttershy felt general anger/ "WHAT! I told her to never borrow money from any pony besides us!" Fluttershy yelled, breathing heavily.  
Rainbow Dash let go of her wife. "Spike, is Twilight home? We need to ask her some, uh, stuff," Rainbow inquired, rubbing the back of her head. Truly, she didn't want to explain their business to him.  
Spike just gave the mare a strange look but shrugged it off and said, "Hmmm, well," Spike began, "she's in the throne room looking through a few books that survived the old tree."  
The two mares thanked Spike and headed off to the throne room. They observed the crystal rooms on the way there. The crystals seemed to have mesmerizing powers as one could find themselves looking through the reflection into their own eyes for hours. Rainbow opened the door for her shy wife who walked in. Closing the door, Rainbow walked over to stand next to her wife.

Wrapping her blue hoof over Fluttershy, who blushed in response, the two walked over to Twilight. She was looking through some of her old books... at least the ones that survived the library's destruction.  
Fluttershy and Dash shivered about the memory and poked Twilight on her shoulder, causing her to shriek. Twilight hadn't expected anypony to be here.  
"Oh, it's just you two." Taking a deep breath, Twilight looked over her friends curiously. "You scared me. Anyways, how are you, girls?"  
"We're fine, thanks," Fluttershy replied.

"Well, what did you need? Not that I don't want you here, I'm just curious. Sorry if I came off a bit mean." Twilight was a bit worried that she sounded mean but she was still happy for Rainbow and Fluttershy.  
When they got married, they wanted a filly of their own, but since they're both mares they were unable to make one. That was when Twilight suggested to adopt one. That was also when Rainbow and Fluttershy found out Scootaloo was living in an orphanage.

Long story short, they became proud parents of a purple maned filly that day.  
"Well, we need help. Scootaloo's not been acting like herself lately. She seems to be getting in a lot of trouble at school," Fluttershy explained on the verge of losing her composure.  
Fluttershy could normally keep her composure when talking to her friends in serious situations, but this was different. It was Scootaloo, her daughter, her world… her filly… and yet she couldn't control her.  
Twilight couldn't believe what she was hearing. Scootaloo, the sweet little filly getting in trouble? That was different, but after some thinking Twilight started to figure it out.  
"I think I figured out why," Twilight said as she went to get one of the parenting books. As soon as she picked it up, she started making some type of potion.

Fluttershy galloped over to her friend and screamed out of excitement. "You do!? Oh that's great! Please tell us?!" Fluttershy pleaded, taking a step back from Twilight only because Dash pulled her so she didn't squash the alicorn against the wall.

Twilight finished making the potion, put it in a glass and gave it to Rainbow Dash, who gave her a strange look in return.  
"You're probably wondering why I made that. You're also probably wondering why I gave that to you. Well I may know the reason why Scootaloo is acting this way. You two are well…. neglecting her. It's cruel to say, but it's the best way I can describe it. But listen, take a few days off of work and give that potion to Scootaloo. By morning she will be turned into a foal, then she will get all the love she needs," Twilight said with a smile.  
Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash glanced back at one another utterly confused by what Twilight meant. "Uh, what are you talking about Twilight?" Rainbow asked, an eyebrow raised. "Are you saying this will turn her into a foal? I mean, I know me and Flutters have been busy lately, but is this even legal?"  
Twilight blinked a few times, then smiled. "Yes, it is legal, actually. But you might need to buy some foal supplies. And don't worry, I can make an antidote if you ever need one."

Fluttershy raised her hoof.  
"Yes, Fluttershy? What is it?" Twilight asked.  
"W-Well... we already have foal things at home. Sometimes I foalsit, so we have everything she will need; diapers, a crib, me and Dashie will give little Scootsy all the love she needs," Fluttershy said as she and Rainbow Dash waved their goodbyes to Twilight.  
The couple arrived home in about an hour.

Surprisingly Scootaloo was already there, waiting on the couch in the living room.

Her hooves were crossed together. She was really annoyed it took them this long. "What took you guys so long?"  
Fluttershy still couldn't believe that Scootaloo was acting this way. It just wasn't right.  
"Okay, Scootaloo, time for dinner," Fluttershy said, smiling brightly.  
Fluttershy took the potion from Rainbow, who'd been hiding it under her wing and poured it in a cup. "Here you go, sweetie," Fluttershy said, smiling brightly at her daughter.  
Scootaloo observed what was in her cup. It was rather strange looking. Scootaloo had never had this kind of drink given to her. It was a green drink of some kind.

ignoring the color of the drink, Scootaloo drank it all in a few sips.  
Placing the cup back on the table, she started eating her food, hay fries and Apples.  
As the time passed by Scootaloo finished her meal, she was starting to get tired so she decided to hit the hay early.  
"Goodnight mom Flutter and goodnight mom Dash," she yawned.  
Both her parents smiled and said good night as well.

Soon enough, though in Scootaloo's opinion, still too soone, morning arrived.  
Twisting and turning, Scootaloo finally woke up, the sun in her eyes.  
She tried getting up, but fell back down.  
It was then Scootaloo realized she was sucking on a pacifier.  
Spitting it out scootaloo noticed everything seemed bigger and not to mention she was in a crib.  
Fluttershy came in with Rainbow Dash they both had bright smiles.  
"Aw, good morning, widdle sunshine," Fluttershy said as she nuzzled her daughter and carried her out of the crib and held the foal close to her warm soft fur.

Scootaloo started to get curios. "Mommy, why is eweryfing so big?" Scootaloo asked, not even realizing she was talking like a foal.  
She nuzzled deeper in her mother's fur. It felt so warm to the foal.  
Fluttershy popped Scootaloo's pacifier back in her foal's mouth and said, "Oh, you remember that drink we gave you? We got it from Twilight. It turned you into a foal. We felt like we weren't treating you right, so now that you're a foal you can be happy," Fluttershy said as she began kissing her foal.

Fluttershy noticed Scootaloo was wet and brought her to the changing table.  
"Looks like my wittle Scootsy needs a change," Fluttershy said, smiling brightly.  
Fluttershy started removing the diaper and threw it in the trash can that was next to her.  
Scootaloo couldn't help but blush. She didn't even notice she'd been wearing a diaper.

Though this was weird to her, she decided to wait to see how this turned out.  
Fluttershy sled a brand new diaper under Scootaloo's flank, sliding her tail through the hole for it. She then grabbed some foal powder and started dropping a few drops on her foal.  
Finishing up, she taped the diaper on her snuggly around her foal's waist. A grumbling noise was coming from Scootaloo's stomach.

Scootaloo got scared by the noise.  
Both mare's couldn't help but giggle.  
Rainbow Dash came next to Scootaloo and said, "Oh, Scootsy, it's okay. It was just your stomach. All you need is your milk," Rainbow picked Scootaloo up, carried her to the living room.  
Rainbow sat down on the couch and placed Scoots on her lap.  
"Okay, Squirt, um, now you just need to drink out of these," Rainbow Dash frowned. She was not too good at these kind of conversations.

Scootaloo blushed. "You w-want me to bwest feed?" Scootaloo asked.  
Rainbow's blush gave it away.  
This still felt odd to Scootaloo, but she opened her mouth and wrapped her small tongue around one of Rainbow's mounds sucking away.

Scootaloo felt the milk go through her body. It was so warm and so tasty.  
Soon enough Scootaloo finished and started hiccuping,  
Rainbow Dash picked up Scootaloo and patted her foal making her burp.

"How did that feel Scootsy?" Rainbow asked, smiling.  
"It felt good, Mommy," Scootaloo said, hugging her mother.  
Normally, Scootaloo would never do something like this, but she felt so loved.


End file.
